Vengeful
by Brielle H
Summary: The gang decided to hang out at Lucy's house, but what does Gajeel decide to bring? A Oujia board. -ONE SHOT-
1. Chapter 1

Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy all sat in a circle with an object in the middle.

"Guys, I'm not so sure I want to do this," Levy said as she looked at the object.

"I don't want to do it either," Lucy said nervously.

"Come on you two, this'll be fun," Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Not from what I've heard happens with a Ouija board," Lucy said as she shook Natsu's arm off her shoulders.

"None of that is real Luce."

"Sounds real enough to me."

Lucy got shivers on her spine when she thought of the movie she watched. I mean come on, she didn't want to hang herself with freaking Christmas lights (Ouija directed by Stiles White).

"Get over it bunny girl! Everyone two fingers on the pointer," Gajeel said as he put his fingers on the pointer. Everyone followed suit.

"Alright, we spin the pointer clockwise for every player."

Everyone, mainly Gajeel, spun the pointer six times.

"Alright, everyone repeat after me: as friends we've gathered…"Gajeel started.

"As friends we've gathered."

"Hearts are true."

"Hearts are true."

"Spirits near we call to you."

"Sprits near we call to you."

"Alright, if there's a presence here, make yourself known," Gajeel finished.

"Alright, i-"Natsu started, but Gray took his free hand and slapped him upside the head.

"Idiot, we weren't supposed to repeat that," he said.

"Shut up popsicle breath."

At that moment, Erza got a chill down her back.

"Jeez, Natsu's nicknames for you have never been true until now," she said as she rubbed her arm with her free hand.

"Huh," Gray said with a dumbfound expression.

"Seriously, who turned on the ac in here," Lucy said as she snuggled closer to Natsu. He used the arm she was snuggling against and wrapped it around her.

"Dad! Are you home," Lucy shouted. There was silence. "No one's here."

Levy's eyes widened as she remembered what she had read from a book about ghosts.

"G-guys, I-I think someone's here," she said as she also got a shiver.

"What are you talking about Levy," Lucy said. She recognized that look on Levy's face; it means she knows something about what's going on.

"T-temperatures always drop when a ghost is in the room."

Everyone looked around until Gajeel told everyone to let go of the pointer.

"D-does that mean we're done playing," Lucy asked as she trembled in fear. Natsu brought her closer, but shook his head.

"No Luce. We're not done playing until we all say goodbye."

Gajeel picked up the pointer and looked at the glass circle in the middle.

"If you look through the glass, you're able to see the spirits in the room," he said.

Levy took a shakey breath and took the pointer away from Gajeel. She brought it up to her eye and looked around the room, but ended up screaming when she looked to the right of herself. She dropped the pointer and backed up into Gajeel.

"Levy what is it," Gajeel asked.

"T-there's someone there!"

At that moment, Erza (who happened to be sitting to Levy's right) felt fingertips against her arm, and she shivered, but remained still.

"Wait, Levy, give the pointer to me," Natsu said as he looked in the spot where Levy said someone was.

Levy brought her boot over to the pointer and kicked it over to him, not looking away from the spot. Natsu brought the pointer up to his eye and gasped; there was a little girl right in-between Levy and Erza.

"Use your words flame brain! What's going on here," Gray said.

"There's a little girl," Natsu said.

"Let me see," Lucy said taking the pointer away. She looked through it and she remained silent.

"Lucy? Hey, are you okay," Levy asked.

"I-I know that little girl," Lucy said, her voice breaking. "T-that's my little sister, Michelle."

Lucy saw the small girl smile at her before she stood up and hugged Lucy. Everyone saw the way her clothes moved and how her hair was pushed down as the young child hugged her. Lucy wrapped her arms around her as well and started crying.

"Michelle, I don't understand, why haven't you moved on," Lucy frantically asked.

"I just wanted one more hug from my big sister," Michelle responded.

Lucy clutched at her little sister even tighter and Michelle returned the favor.

"I miss you," Lucy said as tears streamed down her face.

"I miss you too."

"Are you going to be all right? You're going to be with mom," Lucy said as she pulled away from her sister. She felt Michelle's cold thumbs wipe away her tears.

"Don't worry Lucy. I'll be fine. Enjoy life for me okay?"

At that moment, the little girl became visible to everyone. Lucy smiled at her and nodded. Everyone put their hands on the pointer once more. Lucy looked straight into her sister's eyes and smiled.

"Goodbye," Lucy said. Everyone also said goodbye to the little girl. The pointer moved to goodbye. At that moment, a blinding white light appeared.

"Thank you Lucy's friends. Thanks to you, I got to talk to her again. I love you big sister, goodbye everyone," Michelle said as she disappeared.

The light disappeared, the room's temperature returned to normal, and everyone sat in silence. Lucy whispered, "I love you too Michelle."

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel looked over at Lucy to find she is clutching the hem of her skirt and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"I think we better leave now," Erza said.

Everyone nodded. Gajeel picked up the board and the pointer and they all left; all, except Natsu.

"Shh, it's okay Luce," he said with a kiss on top of her head. "Why are you sad?"

"Oh, I'm not sad," she said with a breathy laugh. She pulled away from her spot on his chest and wiped her eyes.

"Then why are you crying," Natsu asked softly.

"Because I got to see her again. Now I know she's alright and with mom," Lucy responded with a smile, her hand unconsciously going to the crystal necklace on her neck.

"That's where you got the necklace isn't it?"

"Yeah. It used to be hers."

Lucy emitted a yawn and so did Natsu.

"Do you want to spend the night here," she asked.

"Sure," Natsu said with a sleepy smile.

"Alright. I'm going to go take a shower."

Lucy walked into the bathroom with a pile of clothes and Natsu tossed himself on her bed.

The next day

Natsu and the rest of the gang were heading to their favorite cafè after school: Fairy Tail.

"We're home," Lucy yelled when they arrived, but there was no one there.

"Where is everyone," Erza asked.

"Oi! Gramps," Natsu shouted.

"jeez, this place is a ghost town," Gray said.

"You know what that means," Gajeel said.

"No Gajeel," Levy responded.

"Gihi," Gajeel laughed as he pulled out the Ouija board.

The group looked at the board for a second.

"No," Levy was the first to speak up.

"Actually Levy, it's not such a bad idea," Lucy said.

"Come on guys, let's do it," Gray said.

After they turned off the lights, Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel all sat down at one of the tables and Gajeel placed the board in the middle. The group repeated the steps they did the previous day.

"As friends we've gathered hearts are true, spirits we call to you," they chanted.

"If there's a presence here, make yourself known," Gajeel said.

Right on cue, they heard a door slam open and close violently. They all looked around, but saw no one.

"Is there someone here with us," Erza asked.

The pointer hovered over the word "Yes."

"Come on Natsu, stop moving the pointer," Lucy said.

"Shut up, it's not me. Must be metal nuts over there," Natsu responded.

"It's not me either! Probably pervy popsicle," Gajeel said.

"Don't go blaming that on me!"

Before anyone could start arguing again, the group heard heavy knocking noises coming from upstairs. Lucy screamed and covered her head with her hands.

"Guys, can we please say goodbye now," she said with a trembling voice.

"Let's look through the glass and see if we can find anything," Erza said as she picked up the pointer.

She turned to the direction of the knocking and holding her breath, she looked through the glass. The knocking ceased and it was silent once more, but Erza didn't see anything. She looked around the upper deck. Suddenly, a blood-piercing scream rang through the air and the group turned to see where it was coming from, but they found nothing.

"Guys, lets stop. This is seriously freaking me out," Levy said as she shook out of fear.

"Oh come on short stuff. Don't tell me you're done already," Gajeel said as he smirked at his girlfriend.

"Shut up!"

At that moment, the bar stools slid out from their place under the table and clattered to the floor. Levy and Lucy screamed and hugged each other.

"Guys can we please leave? I'm really scared," Lucy said as tears slipped out of her eyes.

"I think we better end the game Gajeel. This isn't looking good," Gray said.

"That's a good idea. Erza, put the pointer back on the board," Gajeel responded.

Erza did so and everyone put their fingers on the pointer, but before they could say goodbye, the board along with the pointer flew to the ground.

"Shit! This spirit is strong as hell," Gajeel said as he stood up from the table.

"What does that mean," Levy asked with terror hidden in her voice.

"It means it's going to take more than just saying goodbye to get rid of it."  
"So what? We have to throw a going away party," Natsu asked stupidly.

"No you idiot! We have to burn the board after we've said goodbye," Gajeel growled.

"How in the hell are we going to do that," Gray intervened.

"There's a stove here! If we could rip up the floor or something and start a fire…"Lucy started.

"Leave it to me," Natsu said with a little bit of excitement.

"Guys, get the pointer," Erza shouted. "If we're going to do this we need to keep an eye out for the spirit!"

Gajeel grabbed the pointer as Natsu and Gray started to tear up the wooden floor. As they were working, Lucy was suspended in the air and knocked into a wall and knocked unconscious.

"Lucy," Natsu shouted and ran to her.  
Once he reached her, he found that she was breathing and her pulse was normal, but her head was bleeding.

"Erza! We need bandages," he shouted as he picked Lucy up and carried her back to the table they were playing at.

"On it!"

"Levy! Go with her," Gajeel shouted as he helped Gray rip up the floor.

Levy nodded and the two girls ran off to get the supplies. Meanwhile, Natsu ripped his sleeve off of his sweater and wrapped it around Lucy's head. He looked up and saw a chair flying towards them, and he quickly took Lucy's hand and pulled her off the table. Natsu landed on his back with Lucy on top of him right as the screeching began. The tables rattled and Natsu backed away, clutching Lucy to his chest. Gajeel and Gray had just finished placing the wood in a giant pile and they were searching for something to light it with.

"Damn it! Fairy Tail doesn't have any matches," Gray growled.

"I have a lighter," Natsu said as he took a silver box out of his pocket.

He carried Lucy over to the fire and took a piece of wood.

"Shit, wait! Do you guys have anything to douse the wood with," Natsu yelled over the screeching.

"No," Gray yelled back.

"N-Natsu," Lucy said weakly.

"Luce! What are you doing awake," he yelled while he ran over to her.

"We're back!"

Levy and Erza came running in with the candles and bandages.

"Good! Erza, hand me the bandages," Natsu said as Erza ran over to her.

She placed the white cloth in Natsu's hands and he replaced the shirt with it. After he finished wrapping her head, he told her "Why don't you lay down Get some rest."

Lucy leaned up to whisper in his ear so he could hear her over all the screeching.

"No. I heard you need something to douse the boards with," she said.

"Yeah, but we'll figure something out. Lay down," Natsu responded gently.

"No. I'm going to help. Do I have to remind you that I work here," she said with a small wink.

Natsu sighed, but agreed to let her help.

"Are you okay Lu," Levy yelled over the screeching.

"I'm fine! I know where some gas is so we can light the fire," Lucy shouted back.

"Look out," Gajeel yelled and dove for Levy.

Levy looked over to find a knife flying at her, but she was petrified in fear. Gajeel shoved her out of the way just in time. He felt a sting on his right bicep and looked to find a gash.

"Damn," he said through clinched teeth.  
Gajeel's hand went up to the gash and he felt a warm liquid.

"Gajeel's bleeding! Hand me those bandages," Levy said as he got up from her. Natsu handed her the rest of the remaining cloth.

"Guys I think the girls are in danger," Gray said.

"Why are we in danger," Erza shouted.

Gray looked at her, but noticed something. Eyes wide, he threw himself behind her and took the chair head on. Erza turned around and found Gray hunched over wheezing. The chair's legs had hit his legs and knocked the breath out of him. She tended to him as Lucy shouted "Natsu! Come with me! I can't go by myself if the girls are being targeted!"

Natsu nodded and she took his hand. They went off to go and get the gas while the remaining four teenagers waited for their return. Suddenly, the screeching stopped.

"Thank God, my ears were- AAAAAHHHH!" Levy collapsed to the ground screaming and clutching her head as if she was trying to crush her skull. Erza, Gray, and Gajeel ran to her aid, but then they heard a blood-curdling scream similar to Levy's; it sounded like it was coming from Lucy. The next moment, Erza had collapsed as well.

"What's going on dammit," Gajeel yelled as he took Levy into his arms. The girl continued screaming with tears streaming down her red face.

"IT'S SO LOUD! MAKE IT STOP! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING," she yelled. Gajeel looked over at where her hands were covering her ears and saw blood dripping down the cracks.

"Shit!"

"Guys! What's the matter with them," Natsu yelled as he carried Lucy (who was in the same condition as Erza and Levy) and a can of gas.

"We don't know," Gray said as he held Erza.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG," Erza screamed.

"NO! NO YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT! STOP," Lucy screamed and clutched her head harder.

"Natsu, hurry up and douse and light the boards," Gajeel commanded as he gently set Levy down.

Natsu set Lucy next to her and ignited the flame. Gajeel grabbed the Ouija board from the table.  
"You're not going to escape," a ragged voice whispered.

The boys looked around to find a grown man surrounded by a dark eerie glow.

"The hell we aren't," Natsu said as Gajeel set down the board.

The boys set one of the girls' hands on the pointer as they set their own hands on it.

"Goodbye," they all said before Gajeel threw the board and pointer in the fire.

"NO," the spirit screamed. He ran towards the fire, but exploded in flames before he could reach it. He screamed and burned as the temperature in the room started dropping and the girls released their heads.

"G-Gajeel? Is it over," Levy asked, but then she heard the spirit scream. She looked over with a horrified expression as Gajeel wrapped his arms around her. The spirit eventually vanished, and everyone sighed with relief.

"Yeah shrimp, it's over."


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hi guys! I'm so sorry this isn't an update, but I just submitted Let's Do This to the Inkitt writing contest by suggestion of annhug. Thanks again by the way! It would be so awesome if you guys could go and vote for it, probably a longshot by now, but still. I would really appreciate it!


End file.
